Premium
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Ando was obsessing over Niki. Niki was performing for Ando. Hana was watching them both. You're not always as alone as you think you are. Threesomes, masturbation, and voyeurism. [NikiAndoHana]
1. Ando

_The Internet is for porn  
So grab your dick and double-click for porn, porn, porn_

He shouldn't be doing this. He really shouldn't be doing this at work. Sure, it was after hours and no one else was in the office, but Ando was still certain that he was going to get caught. Still, the allure of soft supple flesh being displayed for his own personal pleasure was just a little too tempting to give up. It was costing him an extra $39 an hour, but Niki was doing things that he'd never seen her do. Dirty, filthy, raunchy things that were completely worth the risk of being discovered and publicly labeled as a pervert.

As Niki began shedding article after article of her clothing on his computer monitor, Ando rubbed his growing erection through his pants. Feeling the pressure as it throbbed against restrictive cotton, he rubbed his thumb along the length, massing himself through the material.

With a quick look around to make one hundred percent, absolutely sure that he was alone, Ando unfastened his belt buckle and jerked his zipper down. Reaching inside, he moved the flap of his boxers out of the way and pulled his aching cock into the open air. He grabbed a firm hold of himself as Niki began to gyrate on his screen, her body pulsing in throes of ecstasy. His hand skillfully glided up and down the shaft of his erection, expert fingers lightly squeezing the head and eliciting a subdued moan from Ando.

Overcome with a paranoid sense of excitement at gratifying himself in his place of business, the speed with which he jerked himself off quickened. Ando found himself unable to take his eyes off of Niki. Here she was, the woman of his wildest and kinkiest fantasies, exposing herself for only him to see. His own personal, private peepshow. As he pumped away with one hand, he used the other to stroke his chest, gripping his nipples through his work shirt.

He began to fantasize about how she must smell. Ando imagined she was awash in a deep, engulfing floral scent, and he found this helped him ignore the sterile odor of lemony fresh cleaning products that his own cubicle reeked of. He took notice of the fact that a new smell was beginning to seep into his nostrils, one that was distinctly masculine, sexual, and _his_. Ando made a mental note to spray an air freshener in his cubicle once he was finished.

Moving down from his chest, he began to massage his sac as he slowed the pace of his fevered pumping. He didn't know if he'd ever get another chance to see so much of the woman he idolized, and he wanted to make damn sure to take his time.

Leaning back in his chair, Ando let out a proud groan, taking advantage of the empty office to be as loud as he wanted. He slid his hand further down his body, one finger pressing against the tight ring of muscle between his legs. As Niki slid slick fingers into her own body, Ando followed suit, deftly fingering his prostate.

With both his hands moving in time together, and the sight of Niki writhing in pleasure just for him on his computer screen, Ando realized that he wasn't going to be able to make this moment last as long as he wanted. Pleasure was overtaking him, and as he tore both hands away from his body, his cock began to spasm, staining his keyboard, shirt, and face with his own essence.

Ando let out a contented sigh and leaned back in his chair, not bothering to clean himself up right away. His fell upon his monitor, where Niki was still pleasuring herself feverishly. He had paid for another six minutes, but upon deciding that he didn't have the energy for another round, he shut the monitor.

Looking around his cubicle, it dawned on Ando how much of a pain it was going to be to get his workstation spotless again. Removing any trace of his late night endeavor meant that it was going to be another hour at least before he got home. Despite the work that he still had to do, a grin spread across Ando's face as he fondly recalled the night's events.

Worth every penny.


	2. Niki

_You can't see tits on the radio  
I'll give you five fingers for a one-man show_

Niki became a different person when she was on camera. She was wilder, more deviant, with her inhibitions thrown to the wind. She liked to credit Jessica for the bringing out this exhibitionist side of her, but the truth was that Niki liked to be watched.

The feel of eyes lustfully gazing on her bare flesh turned her on more than she liked to admit. She especially loved giving private shows on her webcam. She knew that the men (and a good number of women) that watched her were only interested in objectifying her, but hell, that happened anytime she walked down the street. This way though, she was in control. They paid her; she was the one that got to decide exactly how far the encounter would go. She had complete power over her rapt viewing audience, and that got her off.

Huggerz69 was one of her best customers, so she didn't feel any shame in giving him a private show. Knowing that he was willing to spend so much of his hard-earned money just to see Niki at her most intimate moments was actually a very compelling turn-on. She slowly undid her bra, decadently taking in the feel of soft silk as it brushed against her nipples. Niki gave a suggestive smile to the camera, knowing that her viewer was wishing it was hands softly massaging her breasts.

A little fantasy never hurt anyone, and Niki began to imagine that she wasn't alone herself. She thought of how nice it felt to have another warm body press into hers, and she let out a soft moan as her fingers slid down the front of her panties, rubbing against her clit. As much as she was enjoying herself, she reminded herself that she did have a viewer, and she wanted to give him the best show possible.

Taking her time in sliding her underwear down, she spread her legs, fully exposing her nude body for her watcher's viewing pleasure. Soft fingers trailed along her flesh, starting at her neck and running all the down to between her legs. Underneath the bed was where Niki kept any accessories that might come in handy during her solo sessions, and she reached down to pull out a slender black dildo. Niki flicked her tongue against the head of the dildo, imagining it was the cock of her adoring fan, knowing that he was fantasizing the same thing.

This particular sex toy was her favorite, for reasons she soon hoped to make apparent to Huggerz69. It had a broad base, allowing it to sit fully erect on the floor where Niki placed it. As she slid down to her knees on the floor, legs spread wide, Niki eased herself onto the dildo with her back against the bed for support. Gently inching it all the way into her body, she began to slowly bounce up and down. The base provided enough support that she was able to pleasure herself with her toy while still leaving both hands free to further explore her own body.

Gasps and moans began to escape Niki's lips as the dildo rubbed against her G spot. The physical stimulation was euphoric, and Niki's pleasure was increased by her active imagination. In her mind she had her adoring fan on the floor, fucking him into a frenzied state of ecstasy. Running one hand through her hair, she continued to massage her clitoris while grinding away on her favorite toy.

Niki knew that she was giving one hell of a show, but upon noticing that Huggerz69's time was getting close to running out, she decided to go for the big finish. The thrusting of her hips became more frantic, and Niki moved both hands between her legs to provide more stimulation. Sweat dripped down her neck and back, and as she imagined a warm, muscled body writhing beneath her, she felt pleasure overtake her. Arching her back and letting out a guttural moan, Niki pulled herself off the dildo as she came and fell, exhausted onto her bed.

She felt a sense of pride, knowing that she was definitely worth the money her viewer had paid to see her. It didn't hurt that she was able to get herself off as well. As pleasure and content as Niki felt, she couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that Huggerz69 wasn't the only one watching her.


	3. Hana

_They say I better get a chaperone  
'Cause I can't stop messing with the danger zone_

Hana had never felt anything like this before. In the past, one of her favorite pastimes had been to spy on people having cybersex. Total strangers giving into their innermost fantasies of debauchery, and she could access it anytime she wanted. She'd smile as middle-aged men pretended to be buxom, bicurious blondes in chatrooms, and as they typed out their lesbian fantasies she would ravage her body with her own hands.

She suspected that Dan Chesterton, the used car salesman of Pensacola, Florida with the ex-wife, three kids, and Netflix account (and who was two weeks late in returning _Y tu mamá también_), wouldn't appreciate Hana's intrusion on his lesbian waterplay fantasy with the president of Yamagato Industries. But she figured that voyeurism was a pretty commonly accepted kink to have, and this wasn't really any different. If she was able to access a little more information than what was listed in an AIM profile, what was the big deal? It wasn't the information she was after; it was the passion.

Of course, these had been the masturbation habits of a living girl, a category that Hana no longer fell into. Since her death, she had come to enjoy masturbation more and more.

Now that she no longer had a body to satisfy, Hana felt free to give herself over fully to a less tangible form of stimulation. She was no longer just a voyeur touching herself to other people's sexual acts. She became part of the act itself.

Her current companions (Ando Masahashi of Tokyo, Japan who had subscriptions to sixteen different pornographic websites, and Niki Sanders who resided in Las Vegas, Nevada and had a serious problem losing at online poker) were truly specimens to marvel. Each giving in completely to their carnal desires, they were thousands of miles apart, but to Hana they may as well have been in the same room. To her, their connection was nearly tangible. She wasn't just witnessing their lust; she _was_ their lust.

With every request Ando typed out, Hana could feel sexual energy surge through her as Niki acted out his darkest fantasies. Both of them were touching themselves, imaging the other person was really there, but Hana didn't have to imagine. As Niki played with her clit, imaging it was Ando's dick thrusting inside of her instead of her dildo, it was as if they were both with Hana in person. She pulsed and throbbed. She was Niki, tenderly grazing Ando's hard cock with her fingernails, and at the same time she was Ando, massaging Niki's breasts as he filled her with every plunge of his hips. Their desire was alive in her, and with no body to get in the way; it felt as if both Ando and Niki were making love to her very soul.

Free from restriction, every dream came true in her. Niki was straddling Ando, pushing herself up and down, while at the same time Ando turned Niki onto her back, his tongue lavishly worshiping her between her legs. She watched them, and she was them, and they were her, making love to her. The three of them all together as one entity, expressing pure, unbridled pleasure all in the vastness of cyberspace.

And then it was over. The connection was severed, the pleasure ended, and Hana was left all alone. She wasn't sad. Instead, a cool calm came over her, a sense of contentment. Her two tangible lovers had both gotten their release, and now Hana had hers.

She also knew that just because they were through for now didn't mean that the connection was lost forever. Ando and Niki may have been done for the evening, but videos and chat logs don't just disappear. Nothing online is ever gone for good; it's merely waiting for someone to access it.

Hana Gitelman had always thought that the Internet was a lot like Heaven, and she was beginning to suspect that she had been right.


End file.
